


Hannibal the Tease

by withinmelove



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10123553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withinmelove/pseuds/withinmelove
Summary: Will and Hannibal celebrate their first Christmas together. Will finds this as good an excuse as any to bring the dogs over.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My heart can't resist the first Christmas together trope so here's yet more of it.

Will finds the Christmas sweaters at the flea market. 

They’re ugly things. Baggy, soft, and perfect. He knows Hannibal will only wear the colorful monstrosity because he bought it. He smiles, relishing the thought as he rummages for one in Hannibal’s size. Everyone needs a lounge-around sweater, even his fancy boyfriend. 

Despite the fact they’ve only been “officially” in a relationship for a month, Will is staying over at Hannibal’s house for the week leading up to Christmas Eve. Hannibal had further endeared himself by saying that the dogs could come over as well. No doubt he was just saying that to be polite (no one will be free to watch them on the holidays anyways); however, Will is going to take him at his word. Maybe it’s pathetic, but he still gets nervous when they’re alone. No therapy session, Jack, or corpses. This new freedom to kiss and be affectionate is sometimes overwhelming. He hopes having the dogs around will ease his nerves a bit.

It’s already dark by the time Will and the dogs arrive. The pack piles out of the car, eagerly sniffing and marking the new yard and trees. Will heads for the front door, since they’ll follow soon enough. He gives three sharp knocks before he lets himself in (Hannibal insists), whistling over his shoulder for the dogs. They skitter and click as they bound inside, bumping against his legs as they do. The pack careens around Will towards Hannibal, who enters the foyer at the noise. Will’s heart flutters, and he flushes at the sight of him. Tonight his boyfriend's gone completely casual, wearing black baggy sweatpants and a loose henley shirt. It goes without saying he’s gorgeous whether dressed to the nines or not. Hannibal looks up from where he’s crouched among the dogs, smiling and petting everyone he can reach.

“You look gorgeous, Will. Those sweatpants suit you.”

Heat swells over him. Hannibal’s teasing him. It was he after all who requested Will wear these, as they would emphasize his small waist. Before he can unstick his tongue from the roof of his mouth, Hannibal’s in his personal space. He smiles, eyes wandering over his burning face. “You must have charmed all the women with blushing so easily. Such a sensitive man.” It takes a moment before he notices the sweater folded and tucked into the crook of his elbow. “You brought a gift? It’s not even Christmas yet, sweetheart.” 

Winston - perfect dog that he is - chooses that moment to headbutt Hannibal’s leg, wanting treats. Will looks over to see that the pack is indeed _waiting_ on Hannibal. No doubt because he’s the one who indulges them with treats whenever he comes over. He follows his gaze, a grin softening Hannibal’s face at the expectant dogs. Hannibal looks back, amusement twinkling in his eyes. “If you’ll leave the gift on the couch and set the table, I’ll take care of the pups.” 

Will nods, moving off. The dining table he can do. Return Hannibal’s flirting? Not so much. He still gets too embarrassed and shy when teased in this playful manner. 

Dinner is lovely (it will be an ominous day when Hannibal’s cooking dips below excellent). They chatter over Hannibal’s patients (two cases of OCD, one hypochondriac, and three generalized anxiety), the dogs (who eagerly wag their tails at the sound of their names but stay put out of the dining room), and what new projects they’ve gotten up to. Will’s still tinkering with his furnace and Hannibal has found a fondness for knitting. Afterwards, Will shoos his boyfriend off to go put on his ugly Christmas sweater while he cleans up, insistent on doing so. 

“Go put on what I bought you. I want to wash the dishes anyway.”

This gets him a grin from Hannibal, who acquiesces without complaint, clicking his tongue for the dogs to follow after him. At this point, he doesn’t doubt that there are dog treats all over the house for the perfect moment to be given out. 

It’s only ten minutes into Will washing the dishes before Hannibal reappears. He must have started the fire, because the dogs haven’t followed him back in - a miracle in and of itself. The solid warmth of him against his back, Hannibal’s stubble rough and tickling against the nape of his neck, has got Will shivering and leaning back into him, prompting a low hum from his boyfriend.

“Thank you for the sweater, teacup. It’s lovely, although not nearly as much as you. You’ve been tempting me all evening to take yours off.” 

A flush creeps over Will’s face as he dips his head, letting Hannibal nuzzle behind his ear. Heat pools low in his stomach. These silly compliments are his weakness, though his boyfriend maintains they aren’t in jest. 

He has to clear his throat before he can croak out, “I’m glad. Hard enough to keep the dogs from getting fur all over it.” Hannibal chuckles and kisses his hair. His hands have found their way into the pockets of Will’s sweatpants, lightly tracing designs against his thighs. Washing dishes seems to have escaped him completely with the spark of arousal tingling up and down his spine. 

“I appreciate the effort, sweetheart. Now, please let me help you with those dishes. There’s a blanket calling our names to be under it, and I’m sure you’d prefer to be shirtless near the fire instead of in the kitchen.” 

Maybe the dishes can wait until afterwards. Hannibal always has had a way with words.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give some love to my beta Z who writes lovely Stucky and Pinto fics: http://archiveofourown.org/users/zilia  
> Scribbles if you have an ao3 let me know and I will gift this to you!


End file.
